Almost Everyone Gets Some
by generally-speaking
Summary: Raenef is driving Eclipse insane, how long will he last? Erutis, Chris and Krayon included for fun.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Demon Diary

As usual during on of Raenef's daily lessons Chris and Erutis barge in fighting and causing a scene.

"Ouch! Let go of me! Down Erutis Down!"

"How Dare You Treat Me Like A Dog! Chris I will eliminate you from existence in this world!

By this time, Erutis has Chris in a death grip after discarding the marble end table she has previously been using to bash Chris's head in with. It is amazing how much of a beating the young cleric can take on a daily basis. Now Erutis was ramming Chris's head into the corner of a desk.

"How dare you try and skip out of a practice today you miserable want-a-be super-genius!"

"Let! Go! Of! Me! You! Bitch!"

This continued on for about five minutes, (which happens to be the length of Eclipse's patience). Tired of the two, he sends both of them images of them dying from having their intestines stuffed down their throats while being boiled in a tub of vinegar. Taking the hint the noise in the room ceased to a dead silence. However the only clueless one in the room soon broke the peace.

"Chris, what does the word Bitch mean?" J

Chris, trying not to laugh at how naïve Raenef was some of... well all of the time.

"Let's ask Sam"

Sam: A bitch is someone who is unnecessarily

evil. It can be a male of a female whom is

greatly loathed by someone they have done wrong.

In this case Erutis is a bitch for the way she

is treating Chris. But Chris is a bitch first

for slacking off in his lessons. Bye.

"Oh. So does that mean Eclipse could call me a bitch?" Raenef looked around at everyone with an innocent expression on his face.

Chris doubled over laughing while Eclipse glared at him with a ball of fire in his hand.

Only Erutis tried to answer Raenef's question.

I am sure you could be a bitch for Eclipse but that involves a little more action between you two"

Before Erutis could explain further, her mouth was set on fire by an extremely cross-looking Demon.

Lord Oblivious didn't understand a word Erutis had said so he just continued living in his happy little world.

"Hey you guys! Come check out what Eclipse taught me today!" The young Lord was so excited he started bouncing up and down in his seat.

Eclipse is watching Raenef and wishing he would stop moving like that while Erutis' interpretation of the word Bitch was still floating around in his head. If only he could stop thinking about last night Eclipse continued to watch the three by the desk.

"Watch this, Eclipse showed me how to summon whipped cream out of thin air! I absolutely love whipped cream, so Eclipse taught me this cool trick!" Y

Chris and Erutis had their own ideas about why Eclipse showed Raenef that trick, but none they were willing to voice for they valued their lives too much. Raenef bent over the desk to perform his newly learned ability. As a huge mount of whipped cream appeared before them a dizzy cow was sucked dry off in the distance. Raenef, not ever having learned manners started licking the whipped cream mound like a cat. Eclipse couldn't take his eyes off of Raenef Raenef's arched back, his firm bottom thrust towards where he was standing, that tongue of his licking the cream in a very suggestive way. All Eclipse could think about was last night

Damn I need a break, being near him isn't good for my nerves. Eclipse walked out of the room before Raenef could turn around and ask questions about the appearance of a certain area on Eclipse.

Author's Note: If you are wondering who Sam is, she is a fried on mine who I eat breakfast at school with. My frieds and I were bored so we came up with a stupid talk show called "Ask Sam". Her job was to think up the most stupid answers to a question, however the answer had to be believable.


	2. Clothes

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Demon Diary

****

Last time: _Damn I need a break, being near him isn't good for my nerves. Eclipse walked out of the room before Raenef could turn around and ask questions about the appearance of a certain area on Eclipse._

As Eclipse went to go walk around outside and take a swim in the cold in-ground swimming pool; Raenef, Chris and Erutis continued to finish of the food. Once all of the sugar inlayed whipped cream was gone the three became very hyper. So to burn off energy they began a game of hide-and-seek. The game quickly moved outside due to the difficulties all the rooms made.

It was Chris' turn to count went as the others ran around the garden. The noise they made drew Eclipse's attention. He scanned the garden and then he spotted Raenef. The boy had found a large boulder and was running towards it. Raenef walked around it, crouched down, wrapped his knees around it and grabbed on with both hands. Eclipse wished Raenef was clinging onto him instead of the unappreciative boulder. Eclipse thought to himself, it is a sad day when a rock can get closer to someone then he could.

So much for a cold swim

As the three merry makers ran off to chase a purple bunny, Eclipse rose from the pool. He flicked his hair back away from his face, as it swung around it made a magnificent fan of ebony before it fell back down on Eclipse's pale body. In the distance someone's heart stopped to see Eclipse. Eclipse truly was a beautiful display of male beauty. The sun made his pale skin glisten everywhere, the image undisturbed by clothes, seeing as the demon had just finished skinny-dipping.

Hey, It's me Sam again! Incase you don't know,

skinny-dipping is where you swim naked and is

the most fun when done around or with others.

This act usually results in sexual stimulation

if someone likes the way you look. Old people

should abstain from partaking in the act.

Eclipse walked slowly towards the castle while pulling his robes on. There was a soft "go" before he transported to his study. The event looked like Spock saying "Beam me up Scottie."

Elsewhere

"Hey Raenef! What are you stopping for? The bunny is getting away!"

Chris and Erutis were already panting from running so fast. They were slightly glad when Raenef stopped. Neither of them would have been able to deny Raenef his fun by stopping the chase. Partly because they would have been set on fire if Raenef had started to cry, and partly because, well they didn't want to disappoint Raenef.

"Raenef, what are you looking at?"

"Nnoting." Raenef replied hastily.

Raenef quickly moved over to where his friends were laying on the ground.

"I think I will go and get ready for supper, it is getting kind of late."

For a second time that day it seemed as if "Scottie" got another order.

Erutis propped herself up on her elbows and gave Chris a puzzled look.

"Since when did Raenef ever care about his appearance or ever get ready for anything short of a party? I think he is up to something and he's not letting us in on it!"

"Erutis calm down! Maybe he just feels sticky from running so much. Anyway if he is up to something we don't want to be a part of it, the last thing we need it to give the Grumpmeister a reason to kill us."

Wham! Erutis found a large stick and bashed Chris over the head with it.

"Come on you wuss! Let's go see what our little demo friend is up to."

Chris jumped up when an ant bit him in a must inconvenient place.

"Alright, I will succumb to your insanity."

The two mortals began the slow journey back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Eclipse was in his study trying to work and get his mind off of Raenef. Eclipse needed to assess the property taxes of the land Raenef owned to determine how much to charge the mortals living there. But Eclipse was extremely bored and with the house empty he could let him mind wander an last night. Eclipse could picture Raenef bent over the side of the bed as Eclipse thrust into his glorious body. He could see Raenef riding up and down his shaft, the taste and feel of his body. Too bad it was just another wet dream.

It's me Sam again just here to enlighten your

world with bits of knowledge! A wet dream is

where someone dreams of sexual thing and arouses

him or herself until they ejaculate or get wet.

Eclipse has had nothing but wet dreams since

he has met Raenef and it is slowly driving him

to insanity. Ta-ta for now!

Elsewhere in the castle

Raenef was examining every outfit he owned to find the most revealing one to wear to dinner. Maybe the peach silk robe that sets off the shoulder, or the sage green that is slightly see-through, or the jet black one that clings to my body, or

"Why don't you wear the one that says fuck me Eclipse."

Raenef turned to see Erutis in his doorway with a highly embarrassed Chris behind her.

"What are you talking about?'" Stuttered a flustered Raenef.

"I am talking about you getting all dressed up for Eclipse. I was thinking about your sudden decision to wash-up and made the only logical conclusion. However judging from the way Eclipse has been looking at you lately it wouldn't matter whether you wore a potato sack or a fishnet thong, he would still want to do you."

Raenef and Chris both looked at her in utter shock. Chris was the one to recover first.

"I didn't know they made fishnet thongs! I must get one for my collection!"

Sam says: A thong is anal floss underwear

Now it was Erutis' turn to look shocked as Raenef just passed out on the floor. After a few minutes, during which Chris was beaten to a pulp, Raenef stirred and sat up. He wasn't able to even look at the mangled mound of Chris.

"Guys if you don't mind I would like to do this by myself."

Erutis and Chris had no choice but to leave the little Lord alone. Erutis walked out dragging Chris behind her.

Raenef continued with his selection process.


	3. frozen dinners

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary

Last time: _Erutis and Chris had no choice but to leave the little Lord alone. Erutis walked out dragging Chris behind her._

Raenef continued with his selection process.

At the other side of the castle Eclipse woke up and went to change his robe. Although for him color wasn't an obstacle all he had to choose from were varying shades of black and different styles of a robe. He changer and then realized how late it was.

"Damn! I forgot to make supper! Thank God for TV dinners."

Eclipse hurried to warm something up to serve for dinner before the others came down to eat. Chris was going to get meatloaf surprise; Erutis lets see how about a Lean Ones cabbage casserole! Now for Raenef, lets make him a frozen pizza! He can have supreme and I will get anchovies, no wait, pepperoni (I don't want to have bad breath around Raenef, I can gorge myself later at my midnight snack).

When everyone came down from their rooms to sit at the table all but one of them had a look of disgust on their faces. Eclipse stared open-mouthed at Raenef. The devious little demon had worn a deep-dark-navy-blue-off-the-shoulder-clings-to-the-curves-robe-bordered-in-silver-embroidered-ivy. Everyone else was staring at the non-gourmet-non-organtic-non-lowfat-non-appealing-once-frozen-dinners.

"I didn't even know they made those." Commented curios Raenef.

"My Lord, I am sorry about dinner, I lost track of time." (Yeah, while I was jacking off thinking about you but I don't think I will mention that.)

"Well I guess we will go ahead and eat"

Everyone approached the table hesitantly. Erutis was outraged buy what her dinner implied but wisely decided not to complain. Chris couldn't even identify his to complain about it. Raenef however didn't even look at his, instead

Poof! There suddenly was whipped cream on top of everyone's dinner and four dizzy cows somewhere else.

"Alright!" yelled Chris "Now this is eatable!"

But the cream wasn't just for taste. Raenef had a plan that was inspired by what Erutis had said earlier.

The four figures sat down at the dinner table. The two mortals immediately dig into the cream, closely resembling pigs. Raenef pushed the two out of his mind as he began with phase one of his molesting Eclipse plan.

Raenef cleared his throat to make sure he had the attention of Eclipse. He then commenced to slowly lick the cream at the top of the mound. He moved in slow enticing circled. Once his mouth was full he tilted his head back and licked his lips as he swallowed. He repeated this process while an occasional moan escaped his now swollen lips (from the licking). During the licking ordeal the robe Raenef was wearing fell even lower on his shoulder until most of his back was exposed.

Eclipse was in demon hell. He couldn't stop looking at the little demon. His lips, body, every movement, sound, look and expression was driving him insane. He was seriously thankful the table hid is nether regions. It was taking all of his control not to take the little minx right there on the table for everyone to see. Actually, with every passing second, every intake of breath, and every beat of his racing heart the idea became more appealing. Any more of this torture and he would snap. At least licking the cream was al Raenef would probably do.

How very wrong the elder demon was. Raenef had no intention of stopping anywhere. He had planned this for far to long.

Raenef having finished his cream bent closer to Eclipse. Eclipse's eyes got really big as he clutched the table trying vainly to control his urges.

"Eclipse can I see what yours tastes like?' Raenef asked with the most innocent look he could muster.


	4. All Gone

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary

****

Author's note: Sorry to have left you guys hainging for so long. I got A job nd a life and well, there isn't a whole lot of time left in my life. Will try to keep up with things next time.

****

Last time: _"Eclipse can I see what yours tastes like?' Raenef asked with the most innocent look he could muster._

Eclipse could only shake his head in consent. Raenef leaned over almost touching Eclipse and began eating Eclipse's food. The devious demon lord now was moaning with every mouthful. Every now and then he would rub up against Eclipse's stomach or touch his arm. Raenef pretended to become so engrossed with the food that he moved out of his chair and was lying on the table and almost sitting in Eclipse's lap. When Raenef brushed lightly on his aroused member Eclipse let a strained groan escape.

Raenef turned to him

"I am so sorry Eclipse! I didn't mean to do it! I am sorry I ate all the cream. Here there is still some on my lip."

Before Eclipse could think Raenef had pulled Eclipse down on his lips. Erutis and Chris chose that moment to look up. As soon as they saw the scene they looked at eachother and made a mad dash for the door before the very deadly demon noticed them.

It was a good thing they did

Eclipse had had enough. He pushed everything off the table as he flung Raenef on top of it.

"You.have.been.a.constant.tease.all.day.and.I.can't.take.it.anymore! I love you Raenef and I sure as hell hope you love me because I don't know if I could stop if you wanted me to."

"It is about time!"

Raenef raised his head to kiss Eclipse as the older demon reached around to clutch Raenef's hair. Raenef started to slowly massage Eclipse's lips with his. Raenef tentatively began to kiss him harder. The kiss deepened until it wasn't possible to get any closer. Eclipse's tongue begged for entrance, which Raenef gladly gave. As his tongue explored every inch of Raenef's mouth Raenef let out a soft mew. Eclipse loved the way Raenef was making him feel like a puddle of mush. All he could think about was the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach and the bundle under him that was causing it. Their tongues danced together, each trying to gain dominance over the other. Neither won seeing as they needed to breath.

Eclipse began to trail butterfly kisses along Raenef's neck. He paused at the base to scrape his teeth across the skin and the suck it. Raenef gasped in pleasure and called out Eclipse's name. The rain of kissed continued until he reached Raenef's nipples. As he bits down on the nub Raenef gasps and moans while bucking his hips. Eclipse begins to alternate biting and sucking as Raenef whimpered under the experienced demon's touch. Eclipse began to strip Raenef of his robe telling his fingers linger on the newly exposed shin. Eclipse nibbled at the exposed skin, licking it and then blowing cool air on the spot until Raenef was shaking with emotion. By the time the material was gone Raenef was trembling with anticipation, anxious for Eclipse to touch him harder.

Eclipse stepped back from the table to stare at the perfection before him. Raenef wasn't buff, but his body was all lean muscle under milk white skin that was soft to the touch. His erection was straining begging to be touched. There wasn't anything Eclipse could remember that was more beautiful than the sight before him.

"Eclipse please I can't take much more"

Raenef watched as the demon bent down to take him in his warm mouth. Eclipse stroked Raenef's length as he drove it further down his throat, engulfing it completely, his neck muscles enclosing the tip. He let his teeth gently scrape along the underside as he swallowed Raenef's precum. Raenef was exploding with ecstasy. He searcher for anything to hold on to ground him. There was absolutely nothing but air. Raenef felt like he was going to explode into a thousand pieces, he couldn't contain himself and had to let out a cry of gratification. Wave upon wave of desire racked him small body. When Eclipse stuck a finger in his entrance Raenef sat up with shock. Eclipse continued to massage him, going deeper and adding more fingers. It was a bit uncomfortable, but then Eclipse touched a spot that made Raenef scream his name.

The older demon smiled as he entered Raenef. He continued to stroke Raenef as he thrust in and out. Raenef and Eclipse were a perfect fit. Raenef grabbed Eclipse harder with every thrust as Eclipse's member slammed into his prostate. Back and forth, back and forth, deeper and deeper. The arching of a back, the quiver of a thigh, a moan, a gasp, a caress, the pure raw emotion filling the room. Eclipse's hair was surrounding them, his hand on Raenef's dick. Raenef sucking on his lower lip, running his hands over Eclipse's ass, grabbing and rubbing all over it. In, out, faster, exploding, erupting, shattering across them. The pace was maddening, Raenef was bucking his hips trying to get Eclipse deeper within him. Grinding towards ecstasy, caressing exposed skin, stroking out, brushing in, rubbing together. Eclipse finally had to brace himself on the table as he made his final thrust.

Raenef had never experienced something as intense as this. He felt like he could touch the stars and live forever in the clouds. It was like warm rain, enveloping moonlight, a first kiss, a tangerine on the beach. As Eclipse and Raenef came together they both knew they were the only ones for each other. They could feel their love surrounding them, embracing them and keeping them together.

They laid holding each other on the table for what seemed an eternity.

"Eclipse, I love you" the whisper reached Eclipse's as the demon smile.

Outside the palace Chris and Erutis were sitting down in the garden bored without anything to do

TBC


	5. Still at it

****

Last time: _Outside the palace Chris and Erutis were sitting down in the garden bored without anything to do._

"Erutis, do you think it is safe to go back in and finish eating?"

"Are you stupid! Demons have more stamina than humans do! Besides, we are safer out here incase they have any kinky ideas about having sex in any of the other rooms. We might run into the two lovebirds even if we were to walk straight to our rooms."

I wish we could go to our rooms, I have a stash of tomatoes there so I can eat them without Raenef finding out."

"You are one pathetic cleric."

Not having anything else to say they resumed sitting in silence. Erutis was just about to fall asleep when she got a great idea.

"It sucks to be you Chris, cause I can reach me room by climbing the pine tree over there!"

"Erutis, couldn't I just climb the tree with you and then walk up a flight to my room?"

"Only if you want to risk seeing two guys at it."

Since the thought seriously grossed him out he thought of another idea.

"Erutis, could I stay in your room and sleep on the couch until the castle is safe again?"

"Absolutely not! I have a routine to practice!"

With that Erutis climbed the tree and left Chris to sulk alone in the garden on the cold hard ground. After a few minutes Chris heard a voice.

"Hello! Is anyone home?"

The voice was accompanied by a floating capped demon that had curly hair.

"Not you again! Will you every get the hint that no one here wants you around! Go pester some other unsuspecting mortal Krayon."

"Well actually I am here to see Eclipse, I have an itch only he can scratch. Where is Eclipse anyway? His mind is blocked to me."

Chris, knowing fully well what Krayon wanted and knowing that Eclipse was doing exactly that to Raenef was in desperate need of help. Then his little devious mind came up with a really evil plan.

"I don't know where Eclipse is, but I do know where Erutis is."

Revenge is so sweet!

"Well, I would like Eclipse but I am intrigued by your proposition. I think it is worth checking out."

Chris smiled a madman smile as he lead Krayon up the pine tree. They perched on a branch and peered in the window.

Erutis was pacing up and down her room looking for something. She spotted a black pile of clothes and pounced like a cat on top of them.

"Alright! Now I can do my Bondage Queen routine!"

With a few twists and turns Erutis was changed and ready to start.

Comments from Sam: Actually, it is very hard to get

dressed so quickly unless you have short and stubby

"Ouch" I mean long and sexy legs.

"ONE, two, THREE, four, FIVE, six, SEVEN, eight. Twist, turn, bend and snap. One more time. ONE, two, THREE, four, FIVE, six, SEVEN, eight. Twist, turn, bend and snap."

Erutis continued her strip tease that involved rubbing her whip up and down herself in a very suggestive way. She even peeled her clothes away with her teeth.

"Twist, bend, flick whip five minute lap-dance only a thong left and I'm spent!"

Man that felt good! Now all I need is a bath and then gorge myself on cake. Nothing like a good work out to get you going.

Outside there was a loud crash. (This was Chris having passed out from shock and falling from his spot.)

"Who's there! You worthless piece of rotten meat, how dare you spy on me! Show yourself villain!"

Erutis was not prepared for what she saw.

Krayon had stepped out from behind the curtains dressed in studded leather pants holding rope, chains, and handcuffs.

"May we do a duet my love?"

Erutis flew at Krayon with her eyes glassed over with rage. They two started to fight on the floor, until Krayon managed to chain one of Erutis' hands to the bedpost on the floor. He then kissed her until their lungs hurt. During the kiss Krayon was massaging her bare breast and pinching the nipples. Their fight soon ended as Erutis flipped Krayon over and began to ravish him. The ravishing went on for hours.

Back in the garden Chris finally came around from his mild concussion.

"Hey, what happened to everybody?"

He paused to listen for a moment. He could hear moans and screams coming from both Raenef's room and Erutis' room. He knew exactly where everyone was.

"Damn! Why am I always the one left out! Can't I ever get some?"

He walks off to go masturbate alone.

One last lesson from Sam: Masturbation is what

people who can't get any please themselves. Chris

is a moron who could never get any from any one

(unless someone had a soft spot for egotistic stupid

jerks example, the author, wham) Anyway, this is

Sam signing off!


End file.
